You build me up
by Eskimogirl2
Summary: Set after The wedding of River Song, the doctor has to rebuild his new wife at her lowest point. Rated M for chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Long time fanfic reader, First time writing a Doctor Who fanfic so let me know if you guys like it._

…

The doctor and River had just gotten married in an alternate universe and time had finally caught up to where they were all standing at Lake Silencio watching as River shot dead the doctor. As the teselecta body burned the real doctor was inside setting the coordinates in the Tardis, he had two destinations in mind, the first being only slightly in the future to tell the Pond's the good news about him being alive and the second to find his wife for her first night in the Stormcage for a honeymoon of sorts. He landed the Tardis just before dinner time, with any luck Amy and Rory would have cooked enough to make another plate as he was going to need all the energy he could get for the night he had planned ahead with River. He walked up to the door but didn't bother knocking, as he walked inside his nose was assaulted by the aroma of the banger's and mash that was just being served. He could hear Rory's voice from the kitchen as he called out to Amy asking here what she wanted to drink and the doctor walked his way towards the voices. When he entered the kitchen he saw Rory immediately as he was pouring a glass of wine and when his face looked up and realised the doctor standing there he called out once again "Amy the doctor's here" he said as if it were no big deal. As Amy walked in the room the doctor's face became confused, "Why are you not all happy jumping around, you saw me die a few days ago and when I show up again this is the reaction I get?" Amy laughed at his reaction and began explaining "Doctor we saw you die months ago you really need to learn how to land in the right place at the right time, River has already been here weeks ago and told us that it wasn't your real body that she shot at." 'Damn' he thought, he had been the one that wanted to see the look on their faces when he returned from the dead "well then I shall have to thank her for that later on then, I am going to see her in the stormcage if you want to send her anything but first how about a spot of dinner and cup of tea before I head off?"

They had sat around talking and catching up for a few hours before the doctor finally started to get ready to leave, Amy and Rory had packed a large suitcase full of clothes they had bought together for their daughter and also the few photos they had as a family, Amy had also snuck in some lingerie for her nights with the doctor, from what she had heard about the stormcage they were only provided with very plain clothing which she knew River would not like at all , she had to hide it under all of the other clothes though as Rory would have a heart attack if he even thought about his daughter and the doctor being intimate with each other. As the doctor hauled the suitcase towards the Tardis he said goodbye for the night "Well until next time I guess Ponds, Rory may I have permission to hug?" Rory nodded and the doctor went ahead and hugged Amy and then went inside shutting the door to his big blue box behind him.

The last time the doctor had visited the stormcage was after River had already been a few years into her sentence although at the time he didn't realise whose murder it was for and that it was in fact a murder that technically never happened. He landed outside where her cell was located and walked out but she was nowhere in sight, he walked over to the cell that was supposed to be River's and saw an elderly gentleman sitting inside, "Excuse me do you know where I might find a Miss River Song?" he asked politely, the old man looked up "You mean the woman who killed the doctor? She is still in solitary confinement, you have to stay there for a month when you first get here and she still had 2 weeks left, if you ask me she deserves to rot in there for the rest of her life with what she did to the man she supposedly loved" and with that he set off to find her.

As he walked along the row of solitary cells he thought about how he had promised River he would be there for her on her first night here and now he was 2 weeks late, he could hear the screams coming from within the other cells and after a few moments he come to a door where he recognised the prisoner number on the door as the one that belonged to River. He opened the small food hole and was hit with the smell of blood and a rotting corpse and he could see a figure huddled in the corner of the room, he urgently pulled his screwdriver out and soniced the door open. He breathed a sigh of relief when the he saw the horrid smell was coming from a dead rat that was in room, as he turned around to look at the figure he recognised the curls immediately but the beady eyes staring at him and the bones sticking out from under her skin, this was not the River he was used to seeing, all of a sudden she rushed at him and he held his arms out expecting to embrace her in a hug, instead she pinned him up against the wall holding him by his throat, with the light streaming through the door onto them he could now see her face, arms and clothes stained in dry blood. What had they done to the River he had known?

2


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all those who read/reviewed/followed the last chapter, having read through it again I realised all the grammatical mistakes and have gone back and tried to fix them and tried to be more careful in this chapter. If you have any thoughts on where you would like to see this story heading or if you just like it please review** **…**

He struggled against River as she choked him, she must have forgotten about his respiratory bypass system as this was not the fastest way she could have killed him if she wanted. "Leave me alone! If you want to keep torturing me then pull out my fingernails or starve me but please just stop showing me him" she screeched as he body started to tremble and her hands becoming loose around his neck. At the beginning of their relationship he had been slightly scared of her and the way she just waltzed into his life like it wouldn't turn his whole world upside down, but now all he could feel was sorrow, sorry that he was the reason she was in here and sorry that he couldn't give her the complete freedom she had craved her whole life. The look in her shattered eyes tore his hearts apart, every time River had mentioned her time in stormcage before she always made it out like she had ruled the place since the day she had stepped foot in it, now he was getting a much clearer idea on what River's vulnerable side. Her hands were now covering her face wiping the tears that streamed down it, the Doctor had to get her out of here and clean her up, he had seen her covered in blood before but that had been whilst they were saving the world and having fun, but this was all her own blood caused by what he imagined could only be an extreme amount of pain. He picked her up with one hand under her legs and the other around her waist, she didn't (or couldn't) speak a word to him the whole way back to the Tardis.

He brought her to his bedroom, although she had never been in there from his point of view he was sure that in her timeline she probably considered it her room too. He sat her down gently on the edge of her bed and went over to the bedroom and started running the bath and then went to the wardrobe hoping the Tardis had provided something suitable for River to wear. He then quickly ran to the console room to fly them into the vortex so that he was sure they would be safe, not that the old girl would ever let anyone especially not with her child on board. He returned back to the bathroom to turn the bath off noticing that River hadn't moved an inch from where he placed her earlier, maybe hadn't even blinked since. After getting towels out he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her "River, sweetie" he said hoping the use of her name for him would spark a smile from her "I know you were in there for two weeks and I know I promise I would come and spend your first night with you but I mucked up the date I'm so sorry, but I'm here now and I'll make sure you are ok." He heled her to stand up and walked her over to the bathroom, "I've run you a bath and found you a nightie to put on, I'll just waiting out here if you need me just call out" all she did was nod but had a terrified look on her face, he walked out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar so he would be able to hear if she needed help.

He waited for around 45 minutes and he hadn't even heard so much as a splash from her getting in the water. He cautiously walked towards the door and knocked with no answer, "River are you ok in there?" no answer. "River, I'm coming in ok," there was still no answer, he tentatively pushed the door open, River was standing against the wall opposite the bath staring with wide eyes. He walked over to her but she didn't seem to notice until he was directly in front of her blocking her line of sight. "River what's wrong? Why haven't you hopped in the bath?" she still refused to open her mouth, suddenly it dawned on him why she wouldn't get in feeling stupid for not realising it before, the silence had left her under the water after she had 'killed' him to drown, no longer needing her now that the job was done, she was terrified of the water. He looked at her sadly, she had gone through so much because of him, she deserved so much more than what he had put her through already, lord knows what else she had already gone though in her past and his future. He placed his hands on her shoulders, she flinched but didn't move away, he didn't want to push her but she needed to clean the blood off her skin so he could see where the wounds were and patch them up. "Would it… would it help if I got in with you?" he asked cautiously not knowing if she would want that at all and also nervously as he had never seen her undressed before, having only gone as far as a cheeky snog and feel up against the side of the Tardis a few times. She nodded slowly starting to unbutton her mostly shredded dress, he felt the need to look away so he focused on his own clothes deciding it best to only take his trousers and shirt off leaving him standing in his pants. He assumed she would follow his lead however she seemed to have no shame in stripping down to nothing and as he turned around caught off guard by the beautiful woman standing naked in front of him, she didn't seem to notice the blush that appeared across his face instead motioning that she was ready to get in. "Right.. uhh.. ok I guess I'll just get in then" he awkwardly stammered his words out. As he stepped into the water he realised when she hadn't immediately followed that he would have to coax her in. He tried to not look like he was staring at her body the whole time, though he doubted that she would even notice, taking her hand he lead her closer until she was sitting down with her back resting against her chest, from this angle the doctor had a very pleasant view of her and knowing she couldn't see his face he allowed his eyes to trail over every inch of her body from where her ample breasts were floating in the water to her waist where his arms were wrapped protectively around her letting her know she was safe in the water and then down over the curve of her hips to her thighs and the rest of her legs. She was the most amazingly sexy woman he had ever seen despite the cuts and bruises that covered every inch of her body, he mentally kicked himself for ever trying to resist her advances in the past, as he washed the dried blood off her arms and legs he noticed that the most damage was a series of round wounds on her back where another version of herself had shot at her (he later found out that it was the only way that whoever saved from the lake could get the suit off her) and severe burns in her right hand where the suit had burnt her as she shot at the teselecta earlier. Half way through the bath she started murmuring something over and over that was inaudible even to his timelord ears. He sighed not asking her to speak up instead lightly tracing galifreyan symbols on her arm in hopes it would soon help her calm down slightly.


End file.
